Momento
by BunnyNinja
Summary: One shot series following Remembered. Kim and Kyoya are back, and I don't think they're going anywhere. Rating T for now, subject to change.


**This is the first of the one shots! Now, this is how they work. They do not go in order ad the time can be from the future or the past. They could be short, like this one, or longer. Some are fun loving and some are serious. So, what do you think should be one of these? Graduation? Living in Boston when Haruhi is there? Or, if it ever happened, a wedding? -gasp!-**

**I have to thank you all again. I love the fact that you all read my story and you like it. Kim is very close to my heart because of how much people like her quirky personality. :)**

**Oh a side note, any good KyoyaxOC ones you've been reading? I've been reading Glory and Oh. My. Lord. I love Andy so much. So, any fics? I'm out of ones to read, sadly.**

**Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy Momento! :D**

* * *

><p>Kim looks down at herself, making sure her costume was perfect. She smiles at herself in the mirror. Today was the Halloween Ball for the Host Club. Honey and Mori would be attending, even though they graduated last year. She wanted to look good, like all other people do, but she especially did.<p>

She was dressed in a shirt that was red and open in the front, showing a tighter black shirt with a sweetheart neckline. The sleeves were long and flowed in the wind. They were red on the outside, but black on the inside. The shirt had a long tail that was also red on the outside, black on the inside. It followed behind her like a long skirt would. Around one of her wrists she wore her necklace as a bracelet. She'd never go a day again without it.

She wore shorts that stopped mid thigh and to complete her outfit, were her shoes. They were just the standard black high heel, making her a bit taller. She looked at herself, at her face. She had on makeup. It was red eye shadow and under her eye she had a small swirly, flower design. Her lips had on red lipstick and her hair was, for once, black. In her eyes were contacts that made her eyes looks as if there is a red rim around them. She even had on fake eyelashes that as some bits of feathers on them. She smiles at her appearance, moves her messy braid out her way as she adds the final touch… her mask. It was red with glittery lace over it. It had red and black and white speckled feathers on the right side. She takes the ribbon and ties it behind her head. She smiles at herself once more and turns to leave.

This was the last ball Haruhi will be attending before her going away one. Boston… It's so far away. Kim knows that she'll miss her friend dearly, but she also knows that Kyoya has something up his sleeve. She doesn't know what, but she knows it's something.

Kim smiles as she walks from the club room towards the main ball room. She stops at the door, letting out a shaky breath. Opening the door, she smiles at all the decorations. There were orange and purple Christmas lights hanging everywhere. Outside there were tables with candles on them and some lights in the trees. Everything looked magical… in a Halloween sort of way.

She feels someone take her arm, she jumps, turning and seeing Kyoya there, a smirk on his face. "Hello, handsome," she says, smiling up at him.

He smiles at her, she sees fake vampire fangs. Kyoya was a very dashing vampire in her opinion… and every other girl's opinion here. But they didn't matter.

"I see you finally made it," He says, looking over the room. He gives her a kiss on the cheek, knowing that no one saw. Their relationship is just for them, no one else. They kept their romantic moments private, for Kim knew Kyoya wasn't much of a PDA person.

She nods, "It turned out great!"

He says nothing as they both look out. She sees the twins dancing with each other, making all the females swoon. Kim simply rolled her eyes. Kyoya walks her to the dance floor, and spins her along with the music.

"I can't dance," Kim says, trying to look at her feet.

"Eyes up," He says.

She looks up, trying to avoid the need to look down.

"Shoulders back, and keep your back straight," He says.

"Alright," She looks up, "Now what."

"Now trust me," He says.

She nods, letting out a shaky breath. They were dancing like they have danced forever. Kim smiled up at him.

TT

The dance ended and all the hosts were out of their costumes. Kim was walking through a hall, putting chairs back into the music room. She sees something at the end of the hall and she stops dead in her tracks. She sets the chairs down and walks forward a few feet. She lets out a small breath and goes to turn around.

"ROAR!"

Kim screamed as loud as she could. She also reached out and slapped whatever it was without looking before bolting in the opposite direction. Kim turns a corner, hearing someone or something run after her. She stumbles, the heel of her shoes catching on the rug. She quickly throws them off and starts to run, ignoring the pain caused from ankle. She speeds into a room, shutting it and locking it behind her.

She leans against the door, her breath fast. She closes her eyes and flashes of Evans face appear. "He's dead," She tells herself. "He's no longer alive. Gone, forever."

She hears something hit the door and she squeals. She puts her hands over her mouth to silence herself. She keeps herself from crying, her eyes wide with terror. She stare at the darkness, remembering at the dark nights or days where she just sat there, trying to live with what she thought her entire life was going to be.

A few knocks at the door, "Kim," She hears.

Immediately, she throws the door open hugs Kyoya, finally letting her tears out. She cries and cries, letting it all out. His arms are around her, "It's ok, It was just Hikaru and Kaoru."

"That wasn't nice," She says between sobs.

Something like that, like she's been though, it haunts a person for the rest of their life.


End file.
